1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique in which each pixel includes a storage element, and an image is shot at a high frame rate by sequentially storing, in the storage element, image signals obtained by continuous accumulation, without externally reading them out from an image sensor.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-345441 has disclosed a technique in which each pixel includes a charge signal accumulation unit constituted by a charge-coupled device, and an image is shot at a high frame rate by moving charges obtained by accumulation between charge-coupled devices, sequentially storing them, and reading them out.
However, in the related art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-345441 described above, charges generated by photoelectrical conversion upon exposure are sequentially stored, so images of different types such as a still image and moving image cannot be shot simultaneously. Since each pixel includes a storage element, the pixel area increases, the number of pixels which can be arranged in the limited area decreases, and the image quality degrades. If each pixel includes many storage elements, the photodiode area decreases, the saturation characteristic and the like deteriorate, and the image quality degrades.